


A reward for help

by violetalwyn



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetalwyn/pseuds/violetalwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a long time ago during a latin test because I had like an hour left and was bored. It's just a bit of Stony and I hope you like it :)<br/>Maybe I'll write another Avengers fanfic and this could be like a prequel, but I'm not sure about that now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A reward for help

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago during a latin test because I had like an hour left and was bored. It's just a bit of Stony and I hope you like it :)  
> Maybe I'll write another Avengers fanfic and this could be like a prequel, but I'm not sure about that now.

"Tony, Tonyyy?", Steve was shouting as he searched for his friend, while the Avengers fought against their new enemy, Madame Hydra. It was a hard fight, even Steve got injured and he was worried that something has happened to Tony, too.   
"Steve?", he heard through some rocks of a crashed building. "Oh my god, Tony, are you ok?", he shouted nervously and started to put away some rocks immediately. "Yeah, but the air isn’t good in here.", Tony said and Steve was relieved, as he noticed that Tony's voice got more near. After five more rocks he could finally see his friend again. "You saved my life, Captain.", he said. Steve was surprised, _Tony Stark_ was thankful to him, something new. "I know, Tony, but now isn't the time for that, we have to save many other people’s lives now.", Steve said seriously , but still couln't hide a smile. Tony nodded and stood up.   
His first steps were unsecure, but luckily there was Steve who held him until he could walk alone again.   
The fight was going on and Madame Hydra and her minions were a better opponent than they first thought but after two hours fighting, they finally won. Everyone was tired or even injured, so they got home right after it ended.   
Steve was coming with Tony to his Tower - he invited him for a drink because he saved him. "Which one do you want?", Tony asked and hold up two glasses. "The one on the left.", Steve said because he liked the orange colour of the drink. Tony gave him the glass and kept the other one in his own hand; after some seconds he started to drink. Because Steve wasn’t very familiar with alcohol it took him some time to drink but after the first sip tasted very good so he drunk some more before putting the glass on the table. “It tastes good." "Thanks, I made it myself.", Tony said and Steve needed to laugh - the image of Tony being a barkeeper was pretty funny. "Well, Steve, you’re here because you saved me and I’m very happy you did. So…thank you.", he said and looked into Steve’s eyes. “Thank you very much.", he added and Steve started to smile. “You’re welcome, Mr. Stark.", he replied. "Call me Tony, please. I hate it, when you call me ‘Mr. Stark’. It sounds like we don’t know each other." "To be honest, I don’t really know much about you, Tony.", Steve said insecure and looked at his friend with big puppy eyes. "Then it’s time to change that." He walked to Steve’s chair and made a gesture so he stood up. After they were standing straight infront of each other, Tony took Steve’s hands. Steve - surprised and a bit shocked, too - looked at him with even bigger eyes than before and said: “Tony, what are you doi-" He couldn’t finish his sentence because Tony’s lips were on his. It felt strange but somehow he liked it. He kissed him back and even put his hands around the smaller one’s waist. Tony smiled into the kiss, it was a dream coming true for him and he enjoyed it because _it was even better than in his dreams_. ‘Steve might be a bit unskilled with all those new things but he’s a very good kisser.’, Tony said to himself in his mind. Steve, who still felt a bit awkward, stopped the kiss and as he stepped away and opened his eyes, he saw a pleased Tony with his eyes still closed. Still after five seconds they were closed. Steve just couldn’t resist and kissed him again. His lips just tasted too good to not kiss them and this time it was even better than the first time, because it was more intense and passionate "Steve, I love you.", Tony whispered into the kiss and made his partner smile. As they stopped again they looked deeply into the other one’s eyes. “I want it to never end.", Tony said smiling and took Steve hands again. "I promise you, it will never end.", Steve said and kissed his boyfriend again.


End file.
